yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 035
Sibling Rivalry, known as Union of Brothers! Ojama Delta Hurricane in the Japanese version, is the thirty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Chazz Princeton has been at the Slifer Red dorm for two months, and he is exasperated that he does not have enough space in the small room he stays in to fit all of his possessions. The spirit of Ojama Yellow appears and asks Chazz if they can search for his missing brothers. He declines, and Ojama Yellow cries. Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale arrive and inform Chazz that Chancellor Sheppard wants to see him. When he gets there, Sheppard informs him that someone has suddenly offered to buy Duel Academy, and its ownership will be decided in a Duel between the buying party and a student representative. The buyers had made a deal with Seto Kaiba, the owner of Duel Academy. Kaiba states that there is no student at the Academy will lose to them. Jaden volunteers, but Sheppard states that the representative has been picked by the opponent. It's Chazz. Sheppard receives a video phone call, and the buying party reveals themselves as Chazz's brothers, Slade and Jagger. They reiterate their plan to rule over the financial, political and Dueling worlds. Chazz was supposed to handle the latter part, but due to his failures, Slade and Jagger have decided to take matters into their own hands. Jaden comments that the brothers are amateurs at Dueling, so Chazz should have no problem beating them. Slade reveals the match stipulations - Chazz will not be permitted to use any monster that has more than 500 attack points, and Slade will be using the rare Dragon cards that they had previously attempted to give to Chazz. Jaden complains that that's unfair, but Slade states that Kaiba has already agreed to the stipulations. They reveal that the Duel will take place in three days, and Chazz immediately leaves the office. As he's walking, Chazz overhears various other students express concern that he'll lose the Duel purposely so that his brothers can take control of Duel Academy. Jaden defends him, but Chazz tells him not to get involved. Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale arrive, and Zane states that Chazz can't even Duel at all at this point - he doesn't have cards that have less than 500 attack. Chazz confirms this - the only monster in his current Deck that meets the match stipulations is "Ojama Yellow". Professor Banner offers up a rumor. He states that deep in the island's forest, there exists a well that students used for disposing of weak cards that they did not want. Though a rumor, it could be their only chance. The rumor also says that the well is haunted by the angered Duel Spirits of the cards. Chazz heads to the well, with Jaden accompanying him, much to the former's chagrin. When they get near, they are assaulted by the spirits, but nothing actually happens, since the monsters have no attack points. They enter, and find the rumor to be true. The ground of the well is littered with weak cards. They encounter the spirits of "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black", who claim that they wouldn't be weak if they were combined with their brother, "Ojama Yellow". The spirit of that card appears from Chazz's coat, and the brothers have their reunion. Chazz agrees to take all the cards in the well back to the dorm with him to try to build a new Deck. Days later, the Duel begins, and Chazz reveals that his Deck only contains monsters that have zero attack points. Chazz begins by Summoning monsters with high defense points, such as "Soul Tiger" and "Spirit of the Breeze". Slade Summons "King Dragun", "Luster Dragon #2, "Hyozanryu" and "Luster Dragon" by the end of this second turn, but Chazz saves himself by playing "The Dark Door", which restricts the amount of monsters that may attack in a turn to one. Slade keeps up the offense anyway, and he soon uses "Dust Tornado" to destroy "The Dark Door", leaving Chazz with only one turn to stop Slade's attack force. Chazz plays a combo in several stages. He uses "Painful Choice", letting Slade pick one of five cards to go to his hand while the rest go the Graveyard. Slade chooses the only non-monster, "Thunder Crash", since it will leave Chazz with fewer monsters to defend with. Chazz says that's exactly what he expected him to do. He then plays "Enchanting Fitting Room", which lets him Summon all three of his Ojamas. After that, he plays "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!", which destroys all of Slade's monsters. By using "Thunder Crash", Chazz destroys the Ojamas and inflicts 900 damage to Slade. He finally Summons "Chaos Necromancer", whose original attack of zero rises to 3300, due to the eleven monsters in his Graveyard. He attacks directly, winning the Duel. The school is saved, and the Academy's students congratulate their latest hero with his signature cheer. Featured Duel Chazz's turn * Summons "Soul Tiger" (0/2100) in Defense Position. Slade's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Lord of Dragons" and "Divine Dragon Ragnarok" in his hand to Fusion Summon "King Dragun" (2400/1100) in Attack Position. * Once per turn, "King Dragun" allows Slade to Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from his hand, and he summons "Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) in Attack Position with its effect. (Also, "King Dragun" prevents Chazz from targeting Slade's Dragon-Type monsters with the effects of Spells, Traps, and monsters.) * Attacks and destroys "Soul Tiger" with "King Dragun". * Attacks directly with "Luster Dragon #2" (Chazz 4000 → 1600). Chazz's turn * Sets a monster. Slade's turn * Summons "Luster Dragon" (1900/1600) in Attack Position. * Activates "King Dragun's" effect to Special Summon "Hyozanryu" (2100/2800) in Attack Position. * Attacks the face-down monster with "King Dragun". It is "The Unhappy Maiden", whose effect activates upon being destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard: Slade's Battle Phase automatically ends. Chazz's turn * Summons "Spirit of the Breeze" (0/1800) in Defense Position. * Activates "The Dark Door", which allows each player to attack with only one monster per turn as long as "Dark Door" is face-up on the field. Slade's turn * Attacks and destroys "Spirit of the Breeze" with "King Dragun". Chazz's turn * Summons "Catnipped Kitty" (0/500) in Defense Position. Slade's Turn * Attacks and destroys "Catnipped Kitty" with "King Dragun". * Sets a card. Chazz's turn * Slade activates his face-down "Dust Tornado", destroying "The Dark Door". * Activates "Painful Choice", selecting "Relinquished", "Castle Gate", "Thunder Crash", "Copycat" and "Royal Magical Library". Slade selects "Thunder Crash", so it's added to Chazz's hand, and the rest of the cards are sent to the Graveyard. * Activates "Enchanting Fitting Room", paying 800 Life Points (Chazz 1600 → 800) to see the top four of cards of his Deck and Special Summon any Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters that are picked up. "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" are Special Summoned in Attack Position (0/1000 each), while "Pot of Greed" is shuffled back into the Deck. * Activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!". Now since he has all three Ojamas brothers face-up on the field, this card destroys all cards on Slade's field. * Activates "Thunder Crash", destroying his three monsters to inflict 900 damage to Slade (Slade 4000 → 3100). * Summons "Chaos Necromancer" (0/0) in Attack Position. Its ATK rises by 300 for each monster in Chazz's Graveyard. There are eleven, so its attack power is 3300. * Attacks directly (Slade 3100 → 0). * Chazz wins. Differences in adaptations When Slade opens his briefcase to reveal the Dragon cards during the video phone call, the English version changes the "King Dragun", "Divine Dragon Ragnarok", "Tri-Horned Dragon" and "Lord of Dragons" that were present in the Japanese version to "Pyro Clock of Destiny", "Juragedo", "Dark Blade" and "Legendary Fiend", respectively. In the English version, Jaden sings the show's English theme song as he travels to the well with Chazz. When Chazz Summons the Ojamas, he announces that these cards have taught him something, though his explanation is preceded by the monsters guessing what it is. In the English version, the monsters' "lessons" are lazy and untidy habits, but Chazz says he learned that good brothers support each other. In the Japanese version, the monsters give various morals of camaraderie, but Chazz's lesson is that strength can be found even when your resources are from the absolute bottom of the heap. In the Japanese version, when Kaiba is informed of Chazz's victory, he simply answers that he didn't need to be told that Chazz won - he was confident that no student of his would lose to an amateur. In the English version, he comments that Slade and Jagger have "a lot to learn about world domination." Mistakes *In the English version, when Slade tells Chazz about the conditions of the Duel, he states that Chazz cannot use monsters that have more than 500 Life Points, when he should have said attack points. *In the English version, when Slade destroys The Unhappy Maiden, Chazz claims its effect ends his turn automatically, when it only ends the Battle Phase. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.